Like Father, Like Son
by am4muzik
Summary: There's never a boring day in Val's life with her six year old, Carter. Add Daddy Kendall and you've got one fun family. One Shot.


"Where are my three favorite boys?" I yelled as I stepped into the house, pulling the door shut behind me. "Hello? Guys, I'm home!"

Our dog, Riley, came trotting up to me, tail wagging and smacking the wall, mouth hanging open in his permanent goofy grin. "Hi baby," I smiled, bending down to greet him. "Where's Daddy?"

Riley woofed and took off in the direction of the stairs. Well that explains a lot. Thanks, Riles.

"Ken? What are you...up...to..." I trailed off as my six year old ran out of the kitchen and past me, then hurried up the stairs.

"Carter? What happened?"

No response.

"What is _with_ you guys today?" I muttered, quickly climbing the stairs. "Kendall? Carter?"

"In here, Val!"

"You decided to finally wake up, huh?" I teased my husband as I leaned in the doorway of our master bathroom.

"Hey, Sundays are for sleeping," he winked at me.

"Great argument," I chuckled as he slathered his cheek with shaving cream. "Aw and you decided to shave, too!"

"I thought you liked my beard!"

"It hurts to kiss you," I whined.

"Ew, Mommy, that's gross!"

"Carter, where are you?"

"Behind Daddy," my son announced, stepping out from behind his father.

I glanced down at our son, back at the counter where he had just placed a can of whipped cream, and up at my husband.

I covered my mouth with my hand to suppress a laugh and nodded at Kendall. "You see what you do?"

"What did I- Oh."

I lifted Carter up and parked him on the counter, then got out a washcloth and ran it under the faucet. "So _that's_ what you ran up here with," I snorted.

"I was doing what you always say!"

"And what do I always say?" I questioned my six year old.

"_Like father, like son_," Carter said proudly, grinning at me.

"He's got you there," Kendall nodded, pointing at me with his razor.

"You've got a little something on your face," I teased, sticking my tongue out at him.

"No, really? You don't say."

"You know," I smiled at my son, "maybe I could just kiss it off you. I _do _love whipped cream."

"No, Mommy, don't!" he shrieked, giggling.

"Just your nose."

"Uh uh."

"One kiss?"

"Um..." he scrunched up his nose, thinking long and hard about our business deal. "Can I stay up with you and Daddy and watch a movie?"

I pretended to mull it over, knowing fully well that he would be asleep in the first half hour. "Deal," I nodded, sticking my hand out.

We shook on it and Kendall smiled at us. "Now come here," I grinned, taking Carter's face in my hands and smacking a kiss on his forehead. "You're so sweet," I joked.

"I know I am," he said seriously. "Right, Daddy?"

"Mmhm," Kendall grumbled.

"I bet I know who woke you up this morning, Ken," I laughed.

"Yeah, you've got that right."

"What method this time?"

"Riley!" Carter giggled.

"You had Riley lick Daddy?" I smiled.

"No," Carter shook his head.

"Our little angel had Riley _jump_ on Daddy," Kendall corrected. "Fatso."

"That's all your fault," I giggled, wiping Carter's face clean of whipped cream.

"How is that my fault?" Kendall questioned, dabbing his face dry and putting the _actual_ shaving cream back in the cabinet.

"He eats something at _every meal_ we have. So if he's fat, that's your fault."

"But his eyes are just so innocent!" Kendall whined.

"Mmhm, well so are Carter's," I pointed out, helping our son hop down from the counter.

"True," he nodded. "Devil in disguise. It's those green eyes."

"Like father, like son!" Carter quipped, then ran to his room.

"You see what _you_ do?" my husband laughed, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"Bite me," I oh-so-maturely responded.

"Don't tempt me," he winked.

I poked my head out of the door to make sure our son wasn't in earshot before turning back to Kendall. "Horny bastard."

"So anyway, what are we doing today?"

"Am I supposed to have something planned?" I laughed.

"Duh. That's your job."

"You come up with something for once."

"It's not easy planning a day for our hyper six year old!"

"Trust me, I know. Now c'mon, Spiderman, use that brain of yours," I joked, tapping his forehead.

"Val," he whined.

"Ken," I mocked.

"You're mean."

"Right, and I haven't heard that one before."

"How about we go down to the lake?"

"That sounds really nice," I smiled. "It's a gorgeous day."

"Awesome. Picnic?"

"Of course. I'll get it ready. You get all your...fishing...stuff..."

"Very smooth, honey."

"Thank you."

I changed into a more suitable outfit for the day- shorts and a t-shirt- and set off to find my son. I walked down the hallway and heard This Is Our Someday faintly playing, then poked my head into Carter's room.

He was totally jamming out, singing and dancing along to his dad's song. "Hey buddy," I smiled. "Daddy and I were thinking we could go to the lake today. You up for it?"

Carter's eyes lit up and he nodded. "Totally! Are we taking Riley, too?"

"Why not?" I shrugged. "We'll make it a Schmidt family outing."

"Cool."

"Wanna help me pack a picnic?"

Carter held his hand out to me and I took it, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Mommy," he smiled up at me.

"How'd I live for so many years without you?"

"Cause you had Daddy!"

"Well I love Daddy, but how did that help?"

"Daddy's like a bigger me," Carter grinned.

"You've got that right," I laughed as we walked into the kitchen. "Alright, so what should we make?"

"The usual."

"The usual, huh?" I chuckled.

"Yup. Momma makes a good sammich," he giggled.

Kendall, who was on his way out to the garage, stopped immediately and turned around. "Did you just quote me from the show?" he asked, left eyebrow raised.

"Mommy and I were watching yesterday."

"Interesting," my husband smirked at me.

"Yeah yeah, don't go getting a big head," I laughed. "So maybe I can quote every season. What're you gonna do about it?"

"Absolutely nothing," he snorted. "That's pretty cute. I've gotta tell the guys that one. Momma makes a good sammich," he muttered, chuckling on his way out.

"Hey Mommy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"How come you don't sing anymore?"

"I do. Just not as often."

"So how come?"

"I dunno," I shrugged. "I guess I just leave the singing to Daddy."

"You should sing," my son insisted.

"Maybe I will," I smiled. "Why the sudden interest?"

"I heard you yesterday. It sounded pretty."

"Thanks, sweetheart," I laughed. "Grab the basket for me?"

"Got it!" My little helper ran off, Riley at his heels, jumping at the chance to chase something. Carter came back into the kitchen a minute later, picnic basket in his hands. He handed it to me and smiled up at me, and I leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"You're growing up too fast, baby," I sighed. "You'll be in college before I know it."

"Nu uh. I'm gonna stay here with you and Daddy forever."

"Forever? Forever is a long time."

"Forever," he nodded sternly.

"That means you're never going to get married or move out or have your own kids. You sure about this?"

"Well...am I allowed to _date _a girl?"

"You're six, Carter. Have you been talking to Uncle James recently?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Maybe," he grinned.

"KENDALL TELL YOUR BROTHER TO STOP INFLUENCING MY CHILD!"

"WHICH ONE OF THE FIVE?"

"JAMES!"

Kendall walked into the kitchen and ruffled Carter's hair, smiling down at him lovingly. "What'd Uncle James say?"

"We were talking about girls."

"Yup, I'm gonna kill him."

"Just be happy you don't have a daughter," I joked.

"But this kid," Kendall placed his hands on Carter's shoulders and rested his chin on the top of his head, "this boy is not allowed to grow up."

"Mommy was just saying that!" Carter laughed.

"Alright boys," I smiled at my husband and son. "Are we all ready to go?"

"Think so," Kendall nodded.

"Carter, you grab Riley's leash and make sure he gets in the car. Ken, you...drive. I'll get everything else."

Kendall turned to our son and winked. They both put their hands up in mock salutes and grinned at me. "Momma, yes, Momma!"

"Just go," I laughed, pushing my husband out the door. I ran around the house and grabbed a couple of towels and blankets, a book for myself, things for Riley, sunglasses, sunscreen, and flip flops.

All good to go.

I stuck everything in a beach bag and made my way back to the kitchen, grabbed the basket off the counter, and locked the back door before putting my things in the trunk. I climbed in the passenger seat and turned around to check on Carter and Riley. Kendall slid into the driver's seat and leaned over to kiss my nose before starting the car.

We headed out and made it to the lake in a little less than an hour, setting up under our favorite tree. Kendall and Carter sat on the dock to fish, but I was content with my book and dog, thank you very much. I patted the spot on the blanket next to me and Riley curled up there, resting his head on my thigh.

I sighed contentedly and leaned back against the tree, letting the sun warm my skin.

What a beautiful day.

After a while of watching my husband and son talk and laugh, I couldn't resist anymore. I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture, posting it on Twitter with the caption "Like Father, Like Son".

Today could not be more perfect.

* * *

"I was gonna tease you for bringing so much food, but it definitely paid off," Kendall whispered as he carried Carter back into the house.

"We always end up spending the whole day there," I smiled. "Mothers plan ahead."

"Should I put him in bed?"

"Let him sleep on the couch so we can convince him he watched the movie with us."

"So devious," he chuckled.

"Uh uh. _Crafty_."

"Right, that's better," Kendall smirked as he laid Carter down on the couch in the living room. I watched from the doorway as he bent down and spoke softly to our son before kissing his forehead and covering him up with a blanket.

Kendall joined me in the kitchen a minute later, pulling out a pack of popcorn from the cabinet. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my cheek on his back. "I love you."

"Love you too, Val. I love you so much. And that picture you posted was adorable."

"Thanks," I giggled, pulling away from him. "It was too perfect of a moment not to capture."

"Definitely," he agreed. "So what are we watching tonight?"

"Surprise me," I smiled.

"We have yet to watch The Da Vinci Code after we bought it."

"Good idea," I nodded. "I'll set it up, you bring the popcorn?"

"Got it."

"Hey Ken?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothin'." I rubbed my nose against my husband's before pecking his lips and walking back to the living room.

"Mommy?"

"I'm here, baby," I murmured. "Daddy and I are gonna watch a movie. You can stay with us."

"K." Carter smiled and snuggled back under the blanket.

I popped the disc into the player and settled back into the couch, calling out softly to Riley. "Riles. Riley, come here." Riley hopped up onto the couch and cozied up to Carter, laying his head on Carter's back. I leaned over and scratched his head, earning me a big lick.

"Put the movie in?" Kendall asked as he sat down next to me, placing the bowl on the table.

"Mmhm. Now come here, I'm cold."

My husband chuckled softly before moving closer and wrapping his arm around me. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder, cuddling up to him. "Better?"

"Much," I smiled.

Halfway through the movie, Kendall fell asleep, his arm still around me.

Until he decided that wasn't comfortable enough and moved to sleep with his head in my lap.

Great. Thanks, Ken.

Carter shifted in his sleep and reached out for his father's hand, wrapping his tiny fingers around Kendall's thumb. _He_ then decided that Mommy was more comfortable than a pillow, and rested his head on my thigh.

Great guys, just great.

I'm a human pillow.

I glanced down at the two lights of my life and smiled.

Like father, like son.

* * *

**A/N: Didja like it? Yes? No?**

**Please say yes.**

**So this is kind of an apology for not updating as much. School has officially started (ugh) so I won't be able to update as often. But I'm thinking I'll make every weekend an am4muzik marathon of sorts :) **

**Hope you liked this one shot! If you did, please leave a review! Thanks.**


End file.
